Silver (Angry Birds)
Silver is a grey bird that makes her debut in Angry Birds 2 as a new bird to the series. She was created by Rovio Entertainment (like all the other birds) and is the fifth bird to be unlocked. Her first level is in Level 24 which is located in New Pork City, with The first room is a quick demonstration of how she works. Silver's species is a peregrine falcon, which explains why she is able to move so quickly. Appearance Silver has two long strands of gray hair sticking out from her head. She has eyelashes, thin eyebrows (which is not a feature on the male birds), and white breast feathers (with small breasts seen from her side view). She has 2 black stripes going from to the top to bottom of her body, and a streak of red on the tip of her beak (like Hal). She has hidden, goofy, large teeth and appear when she laughs. Character Ability When tapped, Silver loops in a circle and dives straight down. She is most effective against stone, but is not very strong altogether. (it also makes nearby objects jump upwards if she hits the ground) Another way to use her ability is to reach things above her, or she can "upper-cut" structures when she activates her ability next to them). Since she loops rather than going just straight down, her ability is useful to get specific spots. Personality Not much is known about Silver, as she only appears Angry Birds 2 and Angry Birds Transformers (as Windblade). Although, in an "Angry Bird Magazine" It provides a brief description of her, and it states "Weirdly, Silver was raised by pigs and doesn't even care about the eggs! But even though she's still got some pig-like ways, she's happier with the flock and is a great flyer who is very funny!" History Silver does not appear in the original titles because she was raised by Pigs after they find her as a lone egg in the forest, hatching moments before her cooking. She joined Red's flock to fight against them for an unknown reason, possibly because she found out she was a bird just as they were. Trivia * The Angry Birds 2 website suggests she has a goofy sense of humor. * As seen in the Angry Birds Blog, Silver was raised by pigs. That could be the reason why she has pig-like teeth. * She is the only bird in Red's flock that doesn't appear in Angry Birds, Angry Birds Seasons, Angry Birds Rio, and Angry Birds GO]. * It is revealed in the Angry Birds Facebook page that the reason Silver was raised by pigs was because the pigs found her as an egg. Before they cooked it, Silver hatched in front of them and they took in Silver as their own. * Despite being an Autobird, Windblade Bird uses Deceptihog Materials to upgrade. ** Windblade Bird also reuses a few Minion-Pig-as-jet-characters animations, notably her "eager anticipation" idle when waiting inside Astrotrain for the score tallies. ** This, and the fact that she uses Deceptihog Materials to upgrade may be in reference to the fact that she was raised by the pigs in the normal Angry Birds story. * In the Angry Birds 2 Periscope sessions hosted by Rovio, one of the fans asked Silver whether she was close to Terence or not. They replied yes, Silver is indeed close with Terence. * Silver is one of a few characters who didn't appear in The Angry Birds Movie. The other was King Pig. The third is Ice Bird. * Silver is the first bird who didn't appear in regular Angry Birds games. The second is Ice Bird. * Silver has a similar ability to Poppy and Tony. However, Silver does a 360 degree loop before plummeting down, which allows players more freedom to hit certain structures. * The only way to get a Silver plush is either from the Angry Birds 2 competition(which already ended) or on retail websites such as eBay.com. This plush hasn't been officially released in public stores yet. Category:Characters Category:Angry Birds characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Tomboys Category:Heroines Category:Birds Category:Video game characters